


You're Worth Everything

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, implied ah ot6 because let's be honest all gta au fics are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Fake ah crew freewood?</p><p>--</p><p>Ryan will risk everything to save his captured lover, no matter the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth Everything

"Ryan! You’re not thinking straight!" Michael was leaning toward the gent, his eyes aflame.

The masked man slammed his hands down on the table in front of them.

"Of course I’m not thinking straight! Gavin is GONE! If we don’t save him soon, he will DIE!" The words ripped sorrow from Ryan’s throat and Ray flinched at them. Their crew had never been separated before. Gavin was taken by their rivals, Burnie "Church" Burns and his crew. He was likely being tortured right now. The Fake AH Crew was almost powerless to stop them.

"But the plan you’re proposing is INSANE! We will never pull it off!" Geoff was filled to the brim with anger. Ryan was blinded by his affection for the young lad. He should have never let the mad king convince him to allow Gav to join. He was fluffy, weak. Too soft for this business. Here Ryan was, ready to risk his life and the lives of the rest of HIS crew to save this one idiot who got himself captured.

Geoff wouldn’t allow it. No matter how much he too loved the boy.

The entire room was quiet. Ryan collapsed into his chair in defeat.

"You don’t understand, Geoff," the blond man looked up at his leader. "I can’t let him die."

The tattoo’d man held his gaze for a few moments, blue eyes piercing. What did they have to lose? Gavin? But what did losing Gavin mean?

Losing a good friend? A son? A brother? A teammate?

What did it mean to Ryan?

"Fine. Fine fine fine. We’ll go save the dumbass." Geoff ran his hand through his hair, crossing his arms in front of him. "Michael, get the car. Ray, Jack, get the guns. Ryan, get yourself together, buddy, we’re gonna go in shooting and you better be at the top of your game." He slapped his friend’s back. "Because if you’re not, we’re all dead."

—

Ray was the best sniper in town, so his position was on the roof. Jack and Geoff burst in the door shooting, while Michael guarded their getaway vehicle. Ryan’s task? Come in from behind and retrieve the cargo at Geoff’s signal.

And burst in shooting they did, hitting people left and right. They made their way farther into the building. Closer and closer to the screams of Gavin.

"I don’t know anything! I don’t know a man named James, and he sure as bloody hell isn’t in our crew! Ow! Stop! Get the fuck away from me!" Gavin’s sobs were heard in the distance. Geoff and Jack shared a weary glance. They were asking him about Ryan.

"God I hope Ryan didn’t hear that." Jack muttered. Geoff couldn’t help but agree.

Geoff leapt and wrapped his arm around the neck of one of the guards outside the room Gavin was in. Jack was across from him, mirroring the same action. They were almost there. Where is Ryan?

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" A screech from Ryan.

Oh. There he is.

"No..No..dumbass didn’t wait for our cue!"

The pair burst through the door to 4 guns pointed at Ryan, Burnie with a whip and knife in each of his hands, and now 3 guns pointing at both he and Jack. No…no….

Gavin was bloodied. Ropes hanging from the ceiling bound his hands. HIs head was down, blood dripped from his face and stained all his clothing. He looked nothing like his usual upbeat self. He looked…defeated.

Ryan was on his knees, having been forced to the ground by the guards. His head was down. Geoff knew this trick. He was going to cause a distraction.

"Burnie. You don’t know what you’re doing." Jack was the first to speak, his hands out, reaching toward Gavin.

"It’s quite alright, we have our man." Burnie chucked darkly, kicking Ryan in the side. He laughed some more. Geoff’s eyes never left Ryan.

"Now, kill them. Start with our friend Gavin here." He opened the door and walked out. "Don’t spare them any pain."

Ryan came to life as soon as the door was shut. He kicked at the two guards who were holding him, shoving them to the ground. The other guards went after him.

Jack instantly got Gavin down. The brit winced when he was thrown over the bearded man’s shoulder.

"Go! Go!" Ryan shouted, struggling to aim his gun at the three.

Jack and Geoff were out the door, taking the struggling lad with them.

"RYAN. RYAN. NO! GO BACK! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE CAN’T LEAVE RYAN!" Gavin screeched and kicked.

A gunshot rang throughout the building. Then another, and another.

The yelling from within the room stopped.

"RYAN! NO! NO!" The screams ripped from his throat, tears spilling down his cheeks. "He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead." The muttering never stopped.

As they ran, Geoff considered it. What did losing Gavin mean to Ryan?

Everything. It meant everything. More than his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Critiques are appreciated! 
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
